A Simple Test
by BAKOOM
Summary: All Kabuto wants to do is experiment on a very pregnant Orochimaru. However, Orochimaru doesn't want anyone touching him. mpreg yaoi It just had to be done.


**A Simple Test**

_This story contains yoai and mpreg. Don't like? Then click away. Flames will be used to cook marshmallows. _

Orochimaru and Kabuto belong to Kishimoto. I own nothing!

* * *

"Please, Lord Orochimaru!" Kabuto begged the snake once more, eying his master's bulging pregnant belly hungrily. "All I want is to-"

"No," Orochimaru responded at once, not even letting the doctor continue. He began making his way towards the door.

"I only want to give you a checkup! That's it! I promise," Kabuto hurried after Orochimaru.

The immortal snake whipped around and grabbed Kabuto by the front of his shirt. "The last time you gave me a 'checkup', you gave me some drug and I woke up, naked and tied to a table with some stick shoved up my-"

"It was only a test!" The doctor cried, prying Orochimaru's fingers off him. "I swear!"

"I don't care," the shorter man spat.

"That was a months ago!" Kabuto insisted. "I need to look at you to make sure the children are in good health!"

"Fine," the snake hissed. Arguing would get him nowhere. Somehow or another, he would end up being experimented on. That was the fate of a pregnant man. Well, until these _things_ were out of him. To Kabuto, he was the eighth wonder of the world, the ultimate experiment.

So here Orochimaru sat, in Kabuto's lab, shirt fully removed to reveal a eight-in-a-half month pregnant belly almost bursting under the weight of the triplets it carried. The doctor was busy making sure everything was going smoothly. He asked the snake many questions, but one struck Orochimaru as particularly odd.

"Have you come up with names?"

"What?" Orochimaru's yellow eyes widened with genuine surprise. "Do you honestly think I care about what these brats are called?"

"Well," Kabuto shifted awkwardly in his seat. "I was hoping that you'd changed your mind about getting rid of them..."

"Oh?" A small sneer crossed the snake's face. "You thought I'd keep these cockroaches and give them love and joy? Did you think that, if I kept them, you and I would become more than master and servant? Well," Orochimaru leaned in close to Kabuto's face. "You thought wrong."

"What do you have against them?" the doctor wanted to know. "I mean, their lives haven't even begun and they already have an enemy. A powerful one, at that."

"You really want to know?" Orochimaru leaned back and crossed his arms, making sure not to touch his stomach as he did so. "These monsters constantly kick me. They jump around, causing me to use the restroom at every hour. I can no longer enjoy my favorite foods, for they somehow ruin all meals," He sighed. "The list is endless."

"Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto felt like doing a face-palm, but he resisted. "_All_ babies do that. It's just harder for you since you are carrying multiples."

"So they don't hate me?" The snake looked at his abdomen and poked it gingerly. Kabuto knew it was only mood swings, but it was still slightly heartwarming to see such a villainous man being so soft.

"Of course not," The doctor reached forward to touch the belly but he stopped. "May I?"

"Most certainly."

Kabuto placed his hand on the soft skin of Orochimaru's stomach. He rubbed gently, hoping to get a kick in return. Soon, Kabuto found his fingers slowly going down towards the bottom of the bulge, down to the snake's waist. When he realized what he had done, his eyes widened in fear. What was the price of touching Orochimaru for second time? When Kabuto looked up, however, his lips were met by the other man's.

Their tongues danced together, exploring, while their bodies moved on top of the nearest table. After a few minutes, Kabuto pulled back needing to breathe. He looked down at Orochimaru, the only love of his life. Quickly, he stood up and got off of his pregnant master, worried that he was getting too close.

Orochimaru sat up and aimed a sexy smile at Kabuto. "Do you find this," he placed both hands on either side of the belly. "A turn on?"

"I do indeed." Kabuto took a step forward, convinced that it was safe.

"In that case," Orochimaru took off his pants so he was left standing in nothing but purple briefs. "Let's go all the way."

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! Yay! This was a oneshot, but I intend to write a story like _The Bomber's Biggest Bang_ based off this. Please comment with any ideas you have for the story! Thanks for reading!


End file.
